sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Quebec
]] This is a list of notable people who are from Quebec, Canada, or have spent a large part or formative part of their career in that province. Anchors *Debra Arbec, Television Network *Pierre Bruneau, TVA *Nathalie Chung, RDI / SRC *Bernard Derome, SRC / RDI *Simon Durivage, RDI / SRC *Céline Galipeau, SRC / RDI *Bill Haugland, CTV *Jean-Luc Mongrain, TQS, TVA *Pascale Nadeau, SRC *Mutsumi Takahashi, CTV *Sophie Thibault, TVA *Dennis Trudeau, former CBC anchor *Todd van der Heyden, CTV Artists and entertainers *Denys Arcand, screenwriter and director *Paul Arcand, radio personality and cinematographer *Gilles Archambault, novelist and commentator *André Arthur, radio personality, independent federal MP *Eva Avila, singer *Rachid Badouri, comedian *René Balcer, film and TV writer and producer *Raoul Barré, inventor, cartoonist and animator of the silent film era *Michel Barrette, stand-up comedian, actor *Jay Baruchel, actor, director, writer *Victor-Lévy Beaulieu, author *Daniel Bélanger, singer *Marie-Claire Blais, author *Paul Bley, jazz pianist and composer *Lothaire Bluteau, actor *La Bolduc, singer *Paul-Émile Borduas, abstract painter *Isabelle Boulay, singer *Gerry Boulet, singer and songwriter *Pierre Bouvier, lead singer of Simple Plan *Glenda Braganza, actress *Michel Brault, cinematographer, pioneer of the esthetic of handheld camera, director, producer *Geneviève Bujold, actress *Pascale Bussières, actress *Win Butler, singer and songwriter *Roch Carrier, author *Charles Carson, painter *Robert Charlebois, singer, songwriter *Régine Chassagne, singer, songwriter, and instrumentalist from Arcade Fire *Coeur de Pirate, born Béatrice Martin; pianist, singer and songwriter *Leonard Cohen, poet, author and songwriter *Marie-Josée Croze, actress *Peter Cullen, voice actor *Elisha Cuthbert, actress *Sylvia Daoust, sculptor *Charles Daudelin, sculptor *Esther Delisle, historian and author *Yvon Deschamps, author and comedian *Céline Dion, singer *Georges Dor, chansonnier, songwriter, author, playwright *Hélène Dorion, poet *Fifi D'Orsay, actress *Jean Duceppe, comedian *Louis Dudek, poet and literary critic *Diane Dufresne, singer and painter *Roy Dupuis, actor *Marcelle Ferron, glazier *Jennifer Finnigan, actress *Serge Fiori, singer and songwriter *Glenn Ford, actor *Garou, singer *Mitsou Gélinas, pop star, radio and TV host, actress *Jean-Claude Germain, playwright, author *Huntley Gordon, actor *Pierre Granche, sculptor *Bruce Greenwood, actor, producer *Sylvain Grenier, professional wrestler *Anne Hébert, poet and novelist *Prudence Heward, painter *Pierre Jalbert, actor, champion skier and film editor *Will James, artist and writer of the American West *René Jodoin, animator, director and producer *Oliver Jones, jazz pianist *Claude Jutra, director, actor *Florence La Badie, actress *Éric Lapointe, singer *Pierre Lapointe, singer *Stéphanie Lapointe, singer *Carole Laure, singer, actress *Lucie Laurier, actress *Daniel Lavoie, singer–songwriter and actor (born in Manitoba, active in Quebec) *Louise Lecavalier, dancer *Félix Leclerc, poet and songwriter *Jean Leloup, singer *Robert Lepage, playwright, actor and film director *Édouard Lock, choreographer *Norm Macdonald, actor, comedian *Marie-Mai Bouchard, singer *Marilou Bourdon, singer *André Mathieu, pianist and composer *Norman McLaren, director, animator *Guido Molinari, abstract painter *Edythe Morahan de Lauzon, poet *Jean-Paul Mousseau, muralist *Ben Mulroney, television personality; son of Brian *Émile Nelligan, poet *Maryse Ouellet, wrestler *P. Reign, hip hop artist (born in Quebec, raised in Ontario) *Kevin Parent, singer and songwriter *Bruno Pelletier, singer *Pierre Perrault, documentarist, poet *Oscar Peterson, jazz pianist *Luc Plamondon, songwriter *Mordecai Richler, author *Jean-Paul Riopelle, painter *Michel Rivard, singer and songwriter *Michael Sarrazin, actor *Anne Savage, painter *Mack Sennett, director *William Shatner, actor *Douglas Shearer, sound director/designer *Norma Shearer, actress *René Simard, singer, TV show host *Devon Soltendieck, television personality *Eva Tanguay, singer, vaudeville star *Miyuki Tanobe, painter *Marie-Élaine Thibert, singer *Michel Tremblay, playwright, author *Roland Michel Tremblay, author, poet, scriptwriter *Armand Vaillancourt, sculptor, performance artist, social activist *Pierre Vallières, author, political activist *Gino Vannelli, singer and composer *Gilles Vigneault, poet and songwriter *Annie Villeneuve, singer *Arthur Villeneuve, painter *Andrée Watters, singer *Hal Willis, born Leonald Francis Gauthier, singer Business *H. Montagu Allan, businessman *Hugh Allan, shipping company operator *Laurent Beaudoin, CEO of Bombardier *Conrad Black, media mogul *Charles Bronfman, investor, developer *Edgar Bronfman, Sr., investor, distiller *Samuel Bronfman, distiller *Donald J. Carty, airline executive *André Chagnon, entrepreneur and philanthropist *Thomas Cleeve, food producer *Jean Coutu, retail pharmacy chain *Alphonse Desjardins, father of credit unions in America *Marie-Josée Drouin, economist *Alexander Galt, businessman, statesman *Mitch Garber, gaming, hotel executive, philanthropist *Guy Laliberté, founder of Cirque du Soleil *Bernard Lemaire, businessman and engineer *Jean-Louis Lévesque, financier *William Christoper Macdonald, tobacco manufacturer, philanthropist *John Wilson McConnell, publisher, philanthropist *James McGill, fur trader, real estate investor *Hartland Molson, brewer, sportsman, statesman *John Molson, brewer, transportation pioneer *Pierre Péladeau, media mogul *John Redpath, developer, opened first sugar refinery in Canada *Denis Stairs, Chairman, Montreal Engineering Co. *Sam Steinberg, grocery store magnate *Donald Tarlton, record producer, promoter *Colin Webster, industrialist, philanthropist Politicians *John Abbott *Adrien Arcand *André Boisclair *Lucien Bouchard *Andrée Boucher *Henri Bourassa *Robert Bourassa *Pierre Bourgault *George-Étienne Cartier, a father of the Canadian Confederation *Thérèse Casgrain *Jean Charest *Jean Chrétien, 20th Prime Minister of Canada *Irwin Cotler *Jean Drapeau *Pierre Ducasse *Gilles Duceppe *Maurice Duplessis *Ludger Duvernay *Francis Fox *Lomer Gouin *Michaëlle Jean, Governor General of Canada *Daniel Johnson, Sr. *Régis Labeaume *Louis-Hippolyte Lafontaine *Bernard Landry *Hector-Louis Langevin, a father of the Canadian Confederation *Pierre Laporte *Wilfrid Laurier *Jean Lesage *René Lévesque *John Lynch-Staunton *Sean Patrick Maloney, Canadian/American politician and U.S. Representative for the state of New York since 2013; naturalized U.S. citizen *Pauline Marois *Thomas D'Arcy McGee, a father of the Canadian Confederation *Honoré Mercier *Yves Michaud *Brian Mulroney, 18th Prime Minister of Canada and father of etalk host Ben Mulroney *John Neilson *Robert Nelson *Wolfred Nelson *Edmund Bailey O'Callaghan *Louis-Joseph Papineau *Jacques Parizeau *Claude Ryan *Louis Stephen St-Laurent *Étienne-Paschal Taché, a father of the Canadian Confederation *Louis-Alexandre Taschereau *Daniel Tracey *Pierre Elliott Trudeau, 15th Prime Minister of Canada; father of current PM Justin Trudeau Sciences *Sidney Altman, Nobel Prize winner *Pierre Dansereau, father of ecology *Paul David, cardiologist *George Mercer Dawson, scientist *Reginald Fessenden, inventor *Armand Frappier, researcher in microbiology and immunology *Marc Garneau, astronaut, first Quebecer and Canadian in space, Minister of Transportation *David H. Levy, astronomer *William Edmond Logan, geologist *Rudolph A. Marcus, 1992 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Henry Morgentaler, physician, abortion-rights activist, president of Humanist Association of Canada *Julie Payette, astronaut, first Quebec woman in space, current Governor General of Canada *Wilder Penfield, neurosurgeon, medical scientist *Simon Plouffe, mathematician and discoverer of the BBP formula *Hubert Reeves, astrophysicist *Hans Selye, inventor of the concept of physiological stress *Henri Wittmann, linguist *David Saint-Jacques, astronaut Sports *Jennifer Abel, diver *Jasey-Jay Anderson, snowboarder *Sebastien Toutant, snowboarder *Joel Anthony, basketball player *Alex Anthopoulos, baseball manager *Myriam Bédard, biathlete, Olympic gold medalist *Josée Bélanger, soccer player, olympic bronze medalist *Tanith Belbin, figureskater *Jean Béliveau, ice hockey player *Chris Benoît, professional wrestler *Mike Bossy, ice hockey player *Eugenie Bouchard, professional tennis player *Gaétan Boucher, speed skater *Ray Bourque, ice hockey player *Adam Braz (born 1981), soccer player and Technical Director of the Montreal Impact of Major League Soccer *Martin Brodeur, ice hockey goalie *Marc-Olivier Brouillette, professional football player * Hy Buller (1926–1968), All Star NHL ice hockey player *Dayana Cadeau, Haitian-born Canadian American professional bodybuilder *Gabrielle Carle soccer player *Patrick Carpentier, IRL race car driver *Samuel Dalembert, basketball player * Jason Demers (born 1988), ice hockey player *Éric Desjardins, ice hockey player *Étienne Desmarteau, Olympic athlete *Alexandre Despatie, diver *Marcel Dionne, ice hockey player *Steve Dubinsky (born 1970), ice hockey player *Marc-André Fleury, ice hockey player *Gottfried Fuchs (1889–1972), German-Canadian Olympic soccer player *Éric Gagné, baseball player *Marc Gagnon, short-track speed skater *Arturo Gatti, boxer *Bernie "Boom Boom" Geoffrion, ice hockey player *Doug Harvey, ice hockey player *Émilie Heymans, diver *Alex Hilton, boxer *Dave Hilton, Jr., boxer *Matthew Hilton, boxer *Guy Lafleur, ice hockey player *Sébastien Lareau, professional tennis player *René Lecavalier, broadcaster *Vincent Lecavalier, ice hockey player *Cathy LeFrançois, IFBB professional bodybuilder *Mario Lemieux, ice hockey player *Kris Letang, ice hockey player *Roberto Luongo, ice hockey player *Joe Malone, ice hockey player *Rick Martel, professional wrestler *Rick Martin, ice hockey player *Russell Martin, baseball player * Marie-Eve Nault, soccer player, olympic bronze medalist *Maryse Ouellet, professional wrestler, Former WWE Divas Champion *Kevin Owens, professional wrestler, Former WWE Universal Champion * Cory Pecker (born 1981), ice hockey player *Gilbert Perreault, ice hockey player *Chantal Petitclerc, wheelchair racer *Rocco Placentino, soccer player *Jacques Plante, ice hockey goalie *Manon Rhéaume, ice hockey goalie *Henri Richard, ice hockey player *Maurice Richard, ice hockey player *René Robert, ice hockey player *Yvon Robert, professional wrestler *Jacques Rougeau, professional wrestler *Patrick Roy, ice hockey goalie *Martin St. Louis, ice hockey player *Lance Stroll, Formula 1 Driver *Georges St-Pierre, former UFC Welterweight Champion of the world * Ronnie Stern (born 1967), ice hockey player *José Théodore, ice hockey goaltender *Maurice Vachon, professional wrestler *Gilles Villeneuve, F1 race car driver *Jacques Villeneuve, F1 race car driver; son of Gilles Villeneuve *Rhian Wilkinson, soccer player, two times Olympic bronze medalist * Bernie Wolfe (born 1951), NHL hockey player *Gump Worsley, ice hockey player *Aleksandra Wozniak, tennis player * Larry "Rock" Zeidel (1928–2014), ice hockey player Other *Louise Arbour, Supreme Court Justice (The Hague and Canada) *André Bessette, thaumaturge and founder of the St-Joseph's Oratory *Henri Raymond Casgrain, priest, author, historian *Michel Chartrand, union leader and left-wing activist *George Comer, polar explorer *Ernest Cormier, architect *Aurélie Crépeau, nun, founded the Grey Nuns of Nicolet, established the Hôtel-Dieu De Nicolet *Louis Cyr, strongman *Northrop Frye, academic and literary critic *Lionel Groulx, priest, historian *René Marc Jalbert, soldier and hero of 1984 shooting at the National Assembly of Quebec *Louis Joliet, explorer *Jean-Baptiste Kelly, vicar-general *Antoine Labelle, priest and builder *Paul-Émile Léger, Roman Catholic Cardinal *Lyse Lemieux, Chief Justice of the Superior Court of Quebec *René Lepage de Ste-Claire, lord-founder of Rimouski *Bernard Lonergan, SJ, Jesuit priest, philosopher, theologian *Simon Mailloux, first Canadian soldier with an amputation to deploy on a combat mission *Jos Montferrand, French-Canadian hero *Édouard Montpetit, lawyer, economist, scholar *Bruno Pauletto, physiologist, shot putter, businessman, coach, author *Mélanie Paquin, beauty pageant winner *Pacifique Plante, crime-fighting lawyer *Joseph-Octave Plessis, archbishop *Roméo Sabourin, SOE agent, executed by the Nazis *Charles de Salaberry, soldier See also *English-speaking Quebecer *Scots-Quebecer *List of people from the Gaspé Peninsula *List of people from Mauricie *List of people from Saguenay–Lac-Saint-Jean *List of Acadians *List of Quebec writers *List of Quebec musicians *List of Quebec film directors *List of Quebec actors *List of Quebec comedians *List of Irish Quebecers *National Order of Quebec *List of people by nationality *List of people from Quebec City *List of people from Montreal *List of people from Laval, Quebec *List of people from Ontario *List of people from Toronto *List of people from Winnipeg *List of people from Calgary *List of people from Edmonton *List of people from British Columbia *List of people from Vancouver External links *100 québécois qui ont fait le XXe siècle References Category:Lists Category:People from Quebec * *